Kiss Cam
by writlarge
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr (and now slightly revised) in response to this awful-aus post: "My date snubbed me on the kiss cam at this game we went to so I turned to you and kissed you instead". Human AU, JackRabbit


Wow, those are some amazingly green eyes. Jack pulled back, his hand still in the man's hair while the crowd was a mix of surprised oohs and shocked laughter.

About ten seconds ago the kiss cam had landed on their seats and the "I am not kissing you on camera" declaration from Jack's not-boyfriend had ended the argument they'd been having along with their non-relationship. The other man had been happy to enjoy the benefits of a having boyfriend without bothering to actually tell anyone that Jack existed.

Jack was done with being some kind of dirty secret.

He'd been working up to saying something about it, but the on-camera refusal had short-circuited his thoughts entirely. Jack had acted spontaneously, turning to the man on his right and kissing him with an angry determination, hardly noticing the stubble that scraped at his lips.

Green-eyes still looked a little stunned.

"What the hell, Jack?" hissed from his left. The kiss cam had moved on but the drama had not.

"Jack? It is nice to meet you," called the massive, bearded man seated next to Green-eyes. "I am North and the man whose company you are enjoying is my friend Aster." He jostled the man towards Jack and chuckled. Jack's hand fell away as Aster turned and scowled.

"Rack off, mate." Oh God, he had an accent to go with the gorgeous eyes. Jack couldn't help admiring the lean muscle of the arm closest to him either.

"This is humiliating. I'm leaving. You can find your own way home," his now-ex spat at him. Crap. Jack flailed and tried to catch his hand. Home was an hour away.

"Wait-" Shit. He could not afford a cab.

"Bah. Jack is coming with us anyway," North proclaimed and Jack snapped around to stare.

"He is?" Aster sounded as confused as Jack felt.

"Of course. After a kiss like that, you at least owe him a drink, yes?" The older man's eyes twinkled as he gave Aster a significant look.

"Er- yeah. All right," Aster rubbed a hand over his face. Then he looked at Jack, not up and down like he was checking him out, but at his face as if to try and understand him. His gaze flicked over to the empty seat, its occupant long gone. "Not too much of a loss I hope?"

Jack shook his head and slumped into his seat. It had been coming for a while. He was actually more angry than hurt. He probably should have dumped the jerk ages ago, but Jack didn't have many friends in the area, not after moving last year.

"So..." Jack scrambled for a topic while the break dragged on, "who's your team?" At least he could try to enjoy the rest of the game. And figure out if he could trust these two to give him a ride home.

As it turned out, they got on surprisingly well though they argued through most of the next four innings. North and Aster went after each other in a good-natured sort of way that showed how long they'd been friends. Jack happily joined in once he caught on to how false Aster's grumpy facade was and how easy he was to tease. That was fun. And while neither of the men drank beyond the round of beers North cajoled Aster into buying, the amount of food they consumed left Jack in awe. He wasn't worried about his ride now, even if he had no idea when he'd be getting home. North had badgered him into agreeing to dinner at his place along with his wife Ana, Aster, and a few of their other friends who couldn't be bothered with baseball.

"Smart arse. You would side with the blustery bastard," Aster threw popcorn at them both, North's laughter booming alongside Jack's snickers. Their team was winning and Aster still couldn't stop complaining about the new pitcher. Unfortunately, their raucous banter had caught the attention of the kiss cam again and it zoomed in looking for a sequel to the earlier dramatics.

"Uh-" Jack froze, not wanting to ruin the fun they'd been having.

"Oh, so now you're shy?" Aster smirked at him.

"I'll show you shy, Kangaroo," Jack crawled halfway into Aster's lap to land a determined kiss on the man, completely forgetting his earlier hurt in his enthusiasm.

This time the crowd went wild.


End file.
